Too skinny?
by Minty Lynni
Summary: When Tobio tells Tetsuya he's too skinny, Tetsuya blows things out of proportions and tries the least effective method of gaining weight: Sweet Binging. This leads to a pretty weird night for the two bladers.


It had all started when Tobio had walked into his, Ryutaro, and Tetsuya's room when the taller brunette had been changing out of a tacky purple suit.

Tetsuya screeched and quickly tried to cover himself as Tobio held his arms up.

"Whoa, whoa, just me!" Tobio cried.

"Oh..." Tetsuya's arms slowly moved to put his jeans back on. Tobio couldn't help but check the crabby blader out, but he couldn't nessesarily say he liked what he saw. Tobio's peridot eyes scanned over Tetsuya's frame, looking over the outline of his ribs and hips. He was practically skin and bones.

"What the hell..." Tobio mumbled. Tetsuya looked at him in confusion as he pulled his shirt over his head. "It can't be healthy to be that skinny."

Tetsuya shrugged. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Not for long like that. How much do you eat a day?" Tobio asked. Tetsuya shrugged.

"I dunno. At the most, a couple sandwhiches maybe?" Tetsuya pondered. Tobio's jaw slightly dropped.

"What?!" Tobio cried. "Man, you really should gain some weight!" The blonde was more concerned for Tetsuya's health that he felt he should have been. Tetsuya blinked, gazing downward before looking at Tobio again.

"How?"

"Eat more, for starters." Tobio responded. "You know, eat fatty stuff."

There may have been a problem with that, Tetsuya didn't really like sweet-tasting things.

"Just... try to gain weight, alright?" Tobio asked. "I... don't wanna see anything happen to you...!" And with that, Tobio hurried off, his cheeks turning a little pink.

After Tobio had left, Tetsuya ran his hand over his skinny stomach. He was touched. Tobio seemed to care about him, and seemed genuinly worried for him... Tetsuya decided that he probably should do something about his weight.

0

Tetsuya sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at the multiple items in front of him. He had found Yuu's food stash and rumaged through it, grabbing the things that looked the fattiest and running back to his room with them before anyone noticed he had stolen from the young blonde boy.

He looked at the packages of little coffee cakes, multiple pints of icecream, a small box of pizza, some bottles of sodas, bags of candy, and a cake (Why Yuu felt a need to get one of those cheap supermarket cakes was beyond Tetsuya). Tetsuya took a deep breath.

How hard could it be to gain weight from all this?

Tetsuya started off with the little coffee cakes, one after the other, tossing the wrappers beside him and when those were gone he started on the pizza, which Tetsuya knew would be the only thing his tastebuds would really tolerate. He leaned back against whichever bed he was sitting in front of and continiued engorging on the junk food.

He started on the candy, already feeling full after the first slice of pizza. He took large gulps of soda in between bites of candy.

"This is gross." Tetsuya mumbled into the silence. The sugary tastes were overwhelming him and making him feel downright disgusting. After the candy and the first bottle of soda, Tetsuya leaned his head back and sighed. He wasn't feeling very good, but insisted on continuing.

He looked at the icecream and cake and heard his stomach make an unsettling growl of protest. He grabbed a spoon and one of the icecreams, popping the lid off it.

This was probably gonna be a really long night.

0

If anyone had been roaming the halls that night, they would have easily heard Tetsuya's moaning. He layed there on the bed, in terrible pain as he held his engorged stomach.

He felt like he was dying.

Tetsuya was literally afraid that he was going to explode. He panted, sweating terribly as he rolled over onto his side. Big mistake. It made his stomach contents shift uncomfertably. The brunette belched, covering his mouth in fear that more than air was gonna come up. He started whimpering as tears sprung to his eyes. He grabbed the pillow, hugging it with the cooler side against his gut. It provided only a slight bit of comfort for him.

"Ooooooooh..." Tetsuya squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a sob form in his throat.

No, that feeling in his throat wasn't the urge to sob, but his stomach contents slowly working their way back upstream. Nausea hit Tetsuya like a bullet train as he quickly shot to his feet and bolted to the bathroom down the hall, running past a somewhat tired Ryutaro and Tobio who were returning from a late-night challenge match.

Ryutaro and Tobio stared as Tetsuya made a turn into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Well, that was strange..." Ryutaro mumbled, raising an eyebrow. Tobio shrugged.

"Maybe he had to piss really bad?"

"Maybe..." Ryutaro opened the door to the room the three shared and stopped when he saw what state it was in. He and Tobio both stared at the plastic wrappers and empty containers and bottles. "My god, this place is an absolute mess!" Ryutaro cried. Tobio stared and then realized what had happened.

"God dammit!" He cried as he ran to the bathroom as well. Ryutaro stared in confusion as Tobio ran off after Tetsuya, soon turning to the messy room and tsk-ing. "My my..."

"Tetsuya?" Tobio opened the door a crack and peeked in. Tetsuya was clinging to the toilet, his face wasn't visible as he coughed and sputtered. "Oh god. Don't tell me you tried eating a bunch of junk food to gain weight..."

Tetsuya merely nodded, his throat burning to much to talk. Tobio knealt down next to him and pulled all of his brackish-brunette hair out of his face, just in time for Tetsuya to puke again. One of Tobio's hands was loosely holding Tetsuya's hair and the other rubbed his back. Tetsuya hadn't made a sound since Tobio showed up, but Tobio finally heard Tetsuya start to whimper and felt his body start to tremble. Tobio's heart almost broke a little as the brunette started crying. Tetsuya's stomach for some reason didn't feel releif from vommiting, but instead felt even worse and started cramping up terribly.

"I-It h-hurts..." Tetsuya whispered, almost breathlessly. Tobio rubbed his back and shushed him lightly. Tobio got up, Tetsuya looking up at him as he stood.

"I'll be right back." He muttered, walking back to his room.

"What's up with Tetsuya?" Ryutaro asked.

"The idiot's spending the night in the bathroom..." Tobio muttered as he grabbed some blankets and a pillow.

"Oh, so he's sick?"

"Pretty much. Dumbass..." Tobio grumbled as he walked to the nearest kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Ginger Ale. Soon, he was back in the bathroom with Tetsuya. "Here."

"Huh?" Tobio layed the blankets and pillow out on the floor as Tetsuya pulled his head out of the bowl.

"You're probably gonna be staying in here for the rest of the night." Tobio set the bottle of Ginger Ale down and reached into the cupboard above the sink and grabbed a box labeled "Finnegan".

"Yeah..." Tetsuya crawled over to the blankets and pillow and curled up atop them. His stomach was cramping terribly.

Tobio gave Tetsuya some of the medicine and then handed him the Ginger Ale.

"Drink it slow, it should help your stomach." Tobio mumbled. Tetsuya took a sip of it as Tobio turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" Tobio turned to look at Tetsuya, peering up at him fron his spot on the floor with his tired, brown eyes.

"Stay with me..." He whimpered. Tobio felt his cheeks start to burn as he stood there like a dear in headlights for a little bit, but eventually kneeled down and sat next to Tetsuya, who smiled and closed his eyes. Tobio blushed harder and ran his hand through Tetsuya's brackish-brunette hair.

"Dumb crab..."


End file.
